naturalselectionfandomcom-20200216-history
Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 234
December 18, 2012 Feature * Improved Favorites functionality in the server browser. Favorites are now displayed at the top of the list by default and will refresh much faster. * Snowballs. Optimization * New graphics option for particle quality - if you experience low frame rate during combat-heavy scenarios, keep this at LOW (the default). * Changed .polygons files for particle materials to only be loaded once. * Streamlined access of the material polygons for particle systems. Change * Disabled IP and PG knockback until a better method of applying those has been implemented. * Moved the spectator follow camera closer to the followed player. Improvement * Added time out to Stomp per Marine, to prevent animations going crazy and Onos being able to disable a Marine permanently when next to a shift. * Easier application of Fade vortex. Editor * Added prop_dynamic_animator entity used to affect animation state on dynamic props based off messages received from other entities. * Increased the size of the handles on the resize gizmo to make it more clear they are handles. * Added the ability to select between global space and local space for the move and rotate tools. * Vertex Welding should be much faster now. Only triangulating affected faces. * Added Button Emitter entity to the Editor. This can be setup to emit messages into the world to start a sound effect for example. * Huge re-factoring of mesh datastructures - should eliminate a lot of bugs related to crashes/freezes with deleting, welding, etc. * Props with no model will now show up as red boxes. * Fixed undo bug with extrusion. Added selection stats on top right of viewport. Added preliminary "check mesh" tool to help trouble shoot levels. * Fixed low speed when camera accel is on. * Added shift/alt modifiers for camera speed (works both in accel/normal modes); Fixed subtle undo-bug with weld/merge-face. Fix * Fixed bug causing the follow camera to not follow players anymore if an Infantry Portal or Egg was destroyed right before the spectating player was going to spawn. * Added Recycle icon for recycle kill messages. * Fixed bug where mods would sometimes appear with no name in the mod list. * Fixed "PhysX: Particle data read not allowed while simulation is running" bug when multi-core rendering was disabled. * Fixed bug preventing some structures from displaying the hurt effects (smoke, fire, etc) * Fixed bug where armor / weapon upgrade in Marine HUD is displayed red at the beginning of a round. * Units behind closed doors wont get revealed on the minimap anymore. * Fixed cysts not getting uncloaked by observatories. * Fixed umbra ability not affected by silence upgrade. * Shifts show now the correct echo radius for Alien Commander. * Fixed bone wall being visible to Marine Commander without LOS. * Fixed UI blood effect covering health / energy display at Alien HUD. * Fixed bug where Alien Commander did not properly unlock abilities for himself. * Fixed bug where clogs would not fall down anymore when they previously detached from another clog. * Whip Bombard will no longer damage their owner (Alien Commander) * Fixed bug where blink continued and was showing the trail effect when the Fade was already dead. * Fixed recycling ARC Robotics Factory giving back 0 res (uses now the amount of robotic factory + upgrade cost) * Fixed bug where structures were allowed to perform actions which would be allowed only under specific circumstances (like building ARCs at unupgraded robotics factories) * Fixed Client error caused by the Flamethrower shoot sound effect. * Fixed bug causing loss of resources while spamming build MAC commands at the Robotics Factory. * Fixed exploit allowing a cloaked Alien to run at full speed if they were holding down the jump button. * Special characters such as new line no longer allowed in player names. * Fixed Builder always starting up in verbose mode. * Crash when playing an invalid sound effect. * Changed fog to default to off. * Fixed bug where mods could not be installed if the operating system's temporary directory contained UNICODE characters. SDK * Added the ability to specify which object "zones" are rendered in a particular stage of the pipeline with the zones_mask parameter. * Added Shared.ReportStatistics function. * Added compatibility mechanism for handling changes to the SDK. Category:Patches